


Game, set and match

by miggyfan



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Shameless Smut, Tennis, Unresolved Sexual Tension, a little bit kinky, definitely smut, magnum love the pleated skirt, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miggyfan/pseuds/miggyfan
Summary: Magnum and Higgins are playing double tennis against Rick and T.C, and Magnum is distracted... What could possibly go wrong ?
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 28
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

There was nothing sexier than Juliet when she got all riled up, and with a surge of competitiveness, she was like a volcano ready to explode, her petite body barely containing the fire burning inside of her. 

Standing on the tennis court, clad in a tiny white mini pleated skirt, poking her index finger in Magnum’s pectoral muscles with the cutest little pout on her lips, she was lecturing him about his lack of fighting spirit during the game.

She wanted to win. 

Why the bloody hell was he so distracted ?

Thomas on his parts, didn’t care much about tennis, he only wanted to grab her delicate wrist and pull her to him, to claim her lips in a passionate kiss, with his other hand under her pleated skirt, slowly kneading the round flesh of her butt.

But sadly he couldn’t do that, because he wanted to stay alive, thank you very much. 

Knowing Juliet, she would deck him right in the face, and rip his head off, if he ever pulled a move like that on her.

« It was on the line Magnum ! Why aren’t you fighting this !??? You know we won this point ! And you let them get away with it ! We are partners ! You’re supposed to back me up ! »

Magnum reveled in her use of the word ‘we’, lately the good doctor boyfriend had put a damp on their relationship, but since they broke up, Thomas felt like he finally got his partner back, secretely wishing she was more, so much more than a friend.

« Come on… Relax Higgy, it’s just a game between friends, we are not in Wimbledon, there is no trophy at the end of the match, so there’s no need to get all worked up about this… » He replied with a smile, trying to ignore Rick and T.C laughing at his expense, making heart shaped signs with their hands behind her back.

They knew he was in love with his partner, and they kept teasing him about it, encouraging him to end his misery and finally ask her out.

But he felt like she wasn’t ready, that it was too soon after her break-up, or maybe he was the one who wasn’t ready, he didn’t knew anymore. 

Juliet Higgins was so confusing.

One night, she just showed up in his bedroom, her face still pale after a nightmare, her haunted eyes begging silently if she could sleep next to him in his bed.

He didn’t say anything, understanding that the ghost of her kidnapping was taking a toll on her, and just lifted the cover to make place for her next to him.

She nearly ran to him, to cuddle him from behind, her face buried in his neck and her hand over his heart, just to be sure that he was really alive.

He thought she would have gone to her boyfriend if she was upset, but instead, she choosed him to find solace, turning him into an awkward teenager, each time she got a little bit too close to him, leaving him puzzled and questionning their relationship even more than before.

Juliet’s brows were knitted in a thoughtful frown, studying intently his face, when she suddenly turned toward their opponents, making them flinched under her scrutiny.

Magnum bit back a laugh, seeing Rick and T.C startled by his scary little partner glaring at them.

Who would have thought that double tennis could be so fun ?

« HEY ! Sampras ! Kournikova ! We’re playing or not ? » Shouted Rick between laughs, ignoring the scowl on Higgins’s face.

« My sweet Serena Williams, here, is getting impatient to kick your asses ! » Added Rick, barely dodging T.C’s tennis racket, aimed at his butt.

Juliet tightened her grip on her racket handle, with a murderous glare on her face.

« Shut up Monica Seles ! you’re the one going home crying, after this game ! » Shouted back Juliet, returning at her post, in rapid steps, her very short little skirt revealing cute tiny white panties and the roundest bottom Magnum had ever seen.

Juliet bent over, ready to retaliate, she was playing that game, like she was going to war.

Magnum, on his side, was slightly distracted by her tanned shapely legs, usually hidden in jeans or a much longer dress.

Each time her tennis skirt went up, he could see the muscles of her perky little butt tensing in gracious moves.

Magnum was in love the little creases under each butt cheeks escaping her white panties, like round cute little baby seals.  
And damn ! He was dying to pet those chubby baby seals.

« MAGNUM ! » Shouted Higgins exasperated.

« What ? » He replied with a sheepish smile, knowing that he had been daydreaming again and missed the ball, one more time.

« Godammit Magnum ! Wake up ! What are you doing ? » This was the second ace serve from T.C ! We are going to loose because you’re not focused on the game !

Magnum had to swallow thickly to fight back his bodily response at being able to see her tiny waist, between her tank top and the elastic band of her skirt, the sliver of skin under it nicely tanned and firm.

There was something about her looking extra small in her tight clothing, this time the white tank top rode up above her bellybutton and Magnum had to pictured T.C in a pink tutu in his mind, to keep from embarrassing himself in front of her.

His eyes widened a bit, at being called out on his lack of focus. 

He wanted to tell her that it was distracting to see her curves in this cute tennis outfit, despite the fact that he has seen her half naked plenty of times, in tiny bikini before, the cute dimples low on her back teasing him endlessly. 

He didn’t know why, but the little pleated skirt was driving him crazy.

No matter how hard he was trying to focus on the game, his eyes kept glancing at her, instead of following the ball.

« MAGNUM ! Watch out ! »

She tried to warn him, but it was a bit too late. 

The impact made him stumble back a couple of times, before he fell hard on his ass. 

He instantly felt the pain radiating through his entire face, but mostly his left eye.

Magnum’s sight was blurry, the throbbing in his head making it hard to think straight. 

He had to blink a couple of times, but his vision refused to go back to normal, and he could barely see his partner kneeling down in front of him, with a worried look on her face.

« Thomas, are you alright ? » She asked, her warm hands holding his face tenderly.

Magnum couldn´t help but chuckle, she was truly worried, which was kind of cute. 

He nodded his head slowly and with the help of Juliet, he stood back upon his feet. 

« Jesus… », he mumbled as he felt everything spin, he stumbled back a little, only to be held by her, before he would fell flat on his already injured face.

He went back to the guest house, to lie down on his bed, with a cold cloth on his eyes.

He could hear T.C and Rick joking about his hard head, reassuring Juliet that he had seen worse, so no, they didn’t think he needed to go the E.R, and he was grateful for that, the last thing he wanted, was to run into a certain doctor, while he was getting his eyes checked in hospital.

He sat down carefully, leaning his back against the headboard to take a couple of deep breaths, as Juliet was saying good bye to his friends.

‘Great ! Way to go Thomas !’ He had ruined their game, and they were supposed to have diner together later, he felt like he kept messing up everything, again and again…

He reached for his water bottle and chugged down on it, the world had finally stopped spinning, but he could already feel the black eye forming.

« How are you feeling ? »

« Like I stopped a missile with my face ? »

Juliet laughed, and Magnum thought that it was the most delightful sound in the world.

She ran her fingers through his hair, and sat down on the bed next to him.

Her hands lingered on his face, and Magnum shamelessly lean on them, relishing in the warm sensation of her palms against his cheeks.

She was probably just checking his pupils for any sign of serious eye injury, but he didn’t care, he would take whatever she would give him.

« Your pupils seems okay, but your eye is really red, how is your vision ? »

« Still blurry, but at least the dizziness is gone. »

« I could call Eth… »

« NO ! »

It came out harsher than intended, but there’s no way he would let the doctor EX boyfriend back in their lives. 

« Magnum… » She pleaded, in a softer tone.

« I’m fine. »

« Your eye could be seriously injured… your vision is still blurry, it’s not normal… »

« It’s nothing ! I’m okay… really… »

« No you’re not ! You could loose an eye with this kind of injury, if you don’t want to see a doctor at least let me call…»

« I said no !.... If you want to call your ex, do it ! But don’t use me as an excuse to do it ! »  
Magnum stood up to walk toward the bathroom in rapid steps, while taking off his shirt, and throwing it angrily on the floor. 

He was mad, and he knew he was unfair, because she was really worried about him.

But he couldn’t stop himself from being jaleous. 

Before it was Richard, and now it was Doctor whatever…. He felt like there would always be someone between them… Always something to tear his poor heart apart.

Juliet followed him in the bathroom, pissed off to no end, she was not used to be dismissed like this by him.

She tried and failed at not looking at the very defined tanned muscles of his back, glistening with sweat.  
She was just acting like a concerned partner, right ?

« I’m going to take a shower, why are you following me ? Are you planning to join me ? » He asked with a smirk, « first, it was in my bed, now under the shower ? » He added, suddenly really close to her, his voice rough with desire.

« You’re insufferable ! You need to get your eye check, and I’m not leaving until you do ! » She replied, her index finger back between his pectoral muscles, relentlessly poking him.

This time there wasn’t any fabric between her fingers and his bare skin, Magnum bit his lip to refrain himself from grabbing her delicate wrist in his hand and just….

« Why did you left without a word the other night ? » He asked in a low tone, the bluntness of the question and the intensity in his eyes caughting her out of guard.

« What ? » She replied, taken aback, suddenly avoiding his eyes.

« You heard me…. Maybe you should call your ex to check your ears… » He continued in a husky voice, getting even closer to her, his breath caressing the sensitive skin of her neck.

« Magnum… » She whispered, her hand still on his naked chest.  
She wasn’t poking at him anymore, her palm was resting against his warm bare skin, the blood slowly rising on her cheeks.

« You came to spend the night in my bed… You left in the morning before I woke up without a single word… And then, a few days later, you tell me you broke up with your doctor… Why ?..... What happened ? »

« It had nothing to do with with you ! » She answered, with a blush, her voice rising angrily.

« Liar… » He whispered in her ear, so close his lips were grazing her skin.

Did he mentionned how hot she was when she was angry ? 

Rosy cheeks, pouty lips, hazel eyes lightened by fury ?....

Yeah all that, just right there in front of him, so close, so damn close…

He stared at her, his chocolate irises diving into the dark jungle of her eyes, defiance and desire clear as the day.

He expected a harsh comeback, some really hurtful words, or the usual sarcasm, instead, he got his arms full of a sexy british spy, jumping him to push him against the bathroom counter, kissing him like no tomorrow.

She surprised him when she made the first move, crushing her lips into his, in a passionate burning kiss.

Magnum couldn’t remember the pain on his face anymore, as he let her tongue slid between his lips, thrusting slowly into his mouth in a languid sensual dance against his. 

Teeth nipping at upper lips, tongues impatient to taste every inch, Juliet groaned into his mouth as she sucked on his lower lip, popping it from her hold only after it was swollen and slightly bruised.

A gasp left Magnum’s lips and his eyes widened when she grabbed his ass through his shorts, bringing him closer to her.

The hard ridge of his shaft rubbing against her pleated skirt, making him moaned in ecstasy.

« I left him because of you ... » She confessed in a whisper, her fingers framing his face possessively, her eyes fevered and hungry.

« I left him, because I wanted you… Only you… » She continued out of breath, her forehead against his.

« I’m all yours. » He replied against her lips, surrending himself to her.

Magnum had always maintained a level of cockiness, full of pride and confidence, in his job, in his duty, in his skills as a lover…

Yet, staring into his eyes now, Juliet saw doubt, trepidation. 

A fear of being rejected and her heart broke. 

She remembered Robin’s words about him, and she felt guilty. 

Maybe she hadn’t been so kind to him, maybe she did hurt him, by being dishonest with him… With herself…

Burying her feelings deep inside of her, hiding them behind sarcasms, downplaying them, because she was too scared to admit the truth.

« And you ? What do you want Magnum ? » She asked, cupping his face as she searched his eyes.

She watched the desire that was raging in him, ignite a fire inside of her.

Loosing that last thread of restraint he pulled her to him to claim her lips in a bruising kiss, his tongue plunging into her mouth, demanding and unforgiving.

Kissing her desperately, almost frantically, loosing himself into her.

Despite the insatiable hunger overcoming him, he pulled back to judge her reaction, her eyes soft, gazing tenderly at him, giving him the consent he needed.

« You know how I feel… I was ready to tell you after you got shot…When we left the hospital… » He answered in a soft tone, his voice so low, she could barely hear him.  
Juliet could still see the hurt in his eyes, the fear of loosing her, and in a way, he did loose her.

« I know…. Deep down…. I knew for a long time… But I was scared, and I hurt you… But I don’t want to be scared anymore… » She replied, her hazel eyes full of regret, for the time they lost, for the harsh words, for the loneliness…

She pulled his hair backward, to kiss him slowly and deeply, unleashing the unrestrained need and passion she kept hidden deep inside of her since the first day they met.

Magnum fulfilled his fantasy by slipping his hands under her skirt, kneading slowly the round flesh of her butt, and lifted her to carry her to his bed.

He gently lay her down on the mattress, and took her sneakers off, as he slowly kissed his way up her legs, almost reverently. 

When she reached for her tennis skirt to take it off, Magnum grabbed her hand to stop her, and turned her on her stomach on the bed, in a swift move, startling her. 

« Keep the skirt on… » 

He ordered in a commanding tone, and Juliet felt a rush of arousal spread inside of her.

He left a trail of kisses along her skin, his teeth grazing the back of her legs, licking her from her ankles to the top of her thighs.

Then, he lifted her little pleated skirt to slap her rear, making her hips jerk backward, and her heart hammer in her chest.

« Magnum ?.... » She asked in a gasp of surprise.

« Just tell me if you want to stop… Just one word and I’ll stop…» He whispered in a husky voice, his breath caressing the inside of her thighs.

Juliet whine a little at being manhandle this way, but she turned around to give him a lustful gaze and replied in a moan : « Go on… »


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet didn’t expect him to be this bold. 

She knew he could be reckless during his missions, jumping from a cliff or a helicoptere was nothing to him, but she didn’t think he would dare spanking her like a naughty girl.

If he valued his life, he should have known that laying even a finger on her, was as risky as teasing her dobermans.

But he did it anyway… 

Startling her with this wild and dominant side, she never suspected from him.

When she felt the first smack, leaving a perfect set of handprints on her round bottom, she thought she was going to kick him in his balls in retaliation… 

But surprisingly….

She didn’t….

The sharp slap astonished her, making Juliet yelp when his palm had made contact with her skin. 

She guessed he would have been better at volley ball than tennis, with the way his palm expertly connected with her skin, making her gasp and whimper with a blissful expression on her face.

She clenched her butt cheeks and arched her back even more, biting her lips overwhelmed with arousal, and waited excitedly for another swat on the round flesh of her rear. 

« You feel so good under my hands… » He whispered in a husky voice. « So beautiful, so pliant, so warm… »

The way his fingers were reverently stroking her spine trussing her tank top up to reach more of her skin, the tone of his voice, and the way his lips lingered on her neck were so tender and so sensual, that it shocked her when he brought his hand down, hard. 

His palm flattening on a cheek of her ass, hard enough to make her cry out in surprise, thrilled by this unsuspected naughty side of him.

His teeth dug into her neck, his hand squeezed her ass with a forceful grip. 

« Mine… » He growled in her ear, and she found it absolutely delightful.

Her entire body jerked backward, pressing herself harder into his body and Magnum squeezed his thighs against her legs, trapping her, leaving her no escape.

Shock, fear, arousal, a rollcoaster of emotions were raging inside of him. 

He felt guilty and thrilled by his own possessiveness.

She was warm under his palm, he squeezed her soft and firm flesh, massaging it, slowly to ease the pain.

And she moaned, loudly, shamelessly, arching her back, face down on his bed, exposing her bottom to him in the most sinful way.

His shorts were getting tighter and tighter.

One of his hand was gripping her cute little pleated skirt, trussing it up to expose her panties, and the other one kneading her round flesh.

He pushed her panties to the side, to let his fingers slid against her folds, marveling at the wetness shining on her inner thighs, and lowered himself to lick her drenched folds in a long burning stroke of his tongue, elliciting from her a loud moan of pleasure.

Juliet started to roll her hips at the same rythm as Magnum’s fingers and tongue were sliding in and out of her.

She cried out and gasped in surprise, when his tongue suddenly thrusted deeper inside of her, and his teeth grazed her clit.

Her body jerking reflexively, as he pressed right into her g-spot with the pads of his fingers. 

Magnum smiled, he knew he had found it, seeing her bodily response, he pressed relentlessly into it, his thumb circling slowly on her clit to chase after her climax.

He could hear her panting heavily now, and there was a hitch in her breath that told him she was close to coming.

The sight of Juliet, as she was bent over, her ass on display, clutching desperatly the sheets as pleasure consumed her, took his breath away.

The fact that she was fully clothed with just her panties pushed to the side, added to the excitment of the scene unfolding before him.

His ignored aching cock was hard as rock, in the confine of his shorts.

It took all his self control to refrain himself from taking her right away.

Magnum rocked his hips forward, rubbing his covered length against her, driving her into the mattress and trapping her there for a few seconds.

He kissed the side of her neck, sucking and licking along the elegant curve of her nape, making her shiver and moan under him. 

Her body yielded in his hold, head tipping to the side to encourage him to continue his ministrations.

« Oh god ! Faster !…. » She moaned in a low tone, her soft whimper spured him on.

His fingers pumped steadily deeper and faster inside of her, feeling the grip and pull of her walls clenching around his fingers.

She pushed herself onto her elbows, head resting on her forearms, and started rocking her hips back against his hand, fucking herself on his digits, until she finally clamped hard on his fingers, trapping them in a vice grip as she came in a loud moan of ecstasy.

Magnum held her, as her trembling body was wrecked by the intensity of her orgasm, his hand was gripping her hips so tight, he knew she was going to bruise.

He laid himself down on her back, his entire body covering her, to lick the little dents left by his teeth on the back of her neck, sweet and tender, in a silent apology for his roughness, his fingers tangled in her hair.

Gently brushing her sweaty curls away from her face, he kissed her jaw, her cheek, her shoulder, anything he could reach in this position.

When she finally recovered, Juliet expertly flipped them so that she was on top of him, and him trapped under her, making him laugh and gasp in surprise, goofy grin stucked on his face. 

He felt her fingers at his waistband, slowly pulling his shorts down.

« Higgy… » He whispered against her mouth and her hand cupped his bare erection. Skin on skin. Pleasure surged in his nerve endings and throbbed in his veins.

« Too much clothes… » She said in a breath, taking off her tank top and bra, as he tried to slide her panties down her legs.

But surprisingly he couldn’t, they were sewn to her skirt, and Juliet laughed at the frown forming on his brows.

« What kind of sorcery is this ? » He asked with a puzzled look on his face.

« I believe it’s called a 'skort'… » She said with a teasing smile.

Magnum sighed loudly, and dramatically dropped his head backward on the mattress, like she had just shattered his best fantasy.

« You didn’t believe I kept bending over and running around in front of you in a mini skirt and just tiny little panties ? »

« No ? »

« Of course not ! »

« Come on Higgyyyyy …. » He whined, his hands squeezing her butt, and his fingers sliding under the offensive skort.

Juliet giggled at his overdramatic reaction, she let her fingers trailed down the V of his oblique musles toward his crotch, making Magnum squirm under her.

She could feel his hardness rubbing against her wet ‘panties’, she bit her lip, she was so eager to have him inside of her.

Magnum straightened up to sit down, he claimed her lips in a passionate hungry kiss, as his hands slid under her butt cheeks and discarded the rest of her their clothes hurriedly.

Juliet gasped, feeling suddenly very exposed, her drenched folds in direct contact with his erection.

« God !... » She panted out of breath, her cheeks blushed and her pupils dilated.

His hands traveled down her body, reacquainting with her curves, her breasts, her waist, her ass, but this time without the barrier of her clothes, and the feeling of her bare skin under his fingers felt almost electric.

Lust surged through him at the sound of her moans.

Sharp pleasure bolted through him, as he slowly pushed in, breaching her, filling her to the brim.

A thrill ran down her spine as she finally became one with him.

He stilled, letting her adjust to his size, eventhough she was ready and drenched from her previous orgasm, as he entered her, but she still appreciated the moment, feeling completely full with him.

« Mmmmmhhh… So good… » She moaned, arching her back, overwhelmed with pleasure, as he sucked on the sensitive skin under her ear.

Soon, they found a languid pace, her hips slowly ondulating, him aiding her movement, pulling it out and letting her push back on him to the depth she craved. 

Until her nails digged deep into his shoulders, and her walls pulsed and squeezed him tight and he groaned in ecstasy.

Her eyes closed, tightening as she pushed back against him, taking him even deeper. 

Her breath was ragged and he could see her concentrating on her movements, her arms hooked around his neck, her forehead against his, her lips ajar in a silent invitation.

It was intense and exquisite and the feelings raging inside them, made them moan louder, moving together in the same rythm, the sound of their skins slicked with sweat, sliding against each other filling the room in the most erotic way.

He closed his eyes and tightened his fingers on her hips, losing himself in the feeling. Again and again, more and more. 

He had dreamt so much about this, being with her, being inside of her. 

Her legs tensed and trembled, he felt her sucking him further inside. 

She was close. 

« Harder ! » She begged, and he complied.

A few forceful thrusts upward and she cried out, her inner muscles pulsing hard and squeezing him in a vice grip, pushing him over the edge with her.

Magnum’s forehead leaned into her shoulder and he reached for her hair, tightening his hold on her curls as she shouted his name, pouring his soul, his love, into her.

They kept coming, for what seemed like an eternity. 

It left them spent and quivering against each other. 

They had to catch their breath for a moment, relishing in the sensation, and calming their racing hearts.

They stared into each other’s eyes, as they laid on their sides face to face.

His fingers were gently caressing her cheek, the adoration in his eyes, and his goddam dimples made warmth spread in her heart. 

She pulled him closer to kiss him tenderly, her soft lips and tongue melting into his mouth.

All the unsaid words and hidden feelings, blatant in their tender gestures.

Juliet let her head rest on his chest, listening to the beatings of his heart, she closed her eyes as he slowly massaged her scalp, she sighed, basking herself in contentment.

« You’re okay ?… » He asked a little worried.

« Yes… » She mumbled, her nose nuzzling his neck and collarbone.

« Are you sure ? » He whispered, his eyes seaching hers, for any sign of discomfort.

His hands had gone south, tenderly stroking her hips, and the side of her thighs, then roamed toward her butt cheeks, grazing the round flesh of her bottom with the tip of his fingers.

Juliet usually hated feeling small. 

Her petite and slender frame had always been a disadvantage in a male-dominated career. 

But when Magnum pulled her into his chest, tucking her under his chin, she only felt safe, and cherished, she knew now that she could trust him with her life, with her heart…

« I said your name… »

« What ?... »

« While I was having sex with Ethan… I said your name, and he got mad… This is why we broke up… at least, it was one of the reasons we are not together anymore…»

Magnum reveled in her used of the words ‘having sex’. 

Maybe he was seeing too much in it, but it made the way she talk about her and Ethan, less personal, less loving and less caring.

And his jaleous heart was glad she was seeing their intimacy this way. She said one of the reasons, he wanted to know the others... But little steps, she was starting to confide in him, the last thing he wanted was to scare her away by being too demanding.

« Can you not smile like that ! »

« I’m not smiling… »

But the goofy grin on his face betrayed him.

« God ! You are so childish !.... » She sighed, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

« But you love me !… » 

« I do… » She whispered, suddenly tensing in his arms when she realised what she had just said. 

Magnum tightened his embrace around her, understanding the implication of her words, he brushed his lips against her ear and whispered back : « I love you too Juliet Higgins.. »

And she believed him, it was stronger and scarier than what she had ever felt with anyone.

Magnum was the exact opposite of what she wanted in a man, except for the good looks, he was reckless, impulsive and immature, but he was also kind, selfless, and gentle, and in a way...

He was perfect...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter will be worth the wait,  
> Thank you for reading my story ! 😅😅😅

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little worried about the spanking... But I think Juliet is quite bootilicious, and I'm sure they can both be a little naughty, so why not ?😏😏😏
> 
> As usual, please let me know what you thought about it ! 😊😊😊


End file.
